This is an improvement on my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,733 dated Aug. 12, 1975, in which the cable guide was mounted directly on the stripping blade. The present case makes a more practical tool in which no thumb or finger of the user need be placed adjacent to a stripping edge or point, thereby providing greater safety during the cable slitting action.